Valentine's Day Treat
by rpgfan100
Summary: Hikaru decides to take Shou out for a picnic to celebrate Valentine's Day. There's lots of chocolate. Food Kink.


Valentine's Day Treat

 **Author's Note: Yay! My first Ultraman fanfic…and it's just about sex. A little bit of fluff, but mostly sex. It's fitting that I write a fanfic for Ginga first, seeing as that was my first Ultraman series.**

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

Hikaru chuckles as if the question Shou just asked wasn't a valid one "Of course it is! What fun is a surprise if you figure it out to early?"

"I'm just saying that-"

Shou stumbles on a rock, causing him to be thrown off balance for a bit. After recovering, he looks over his left shoulder in the direction he assumed Hikaru was standing. He was giving Hikaru a look, though it was impossible to tell what kind of look because of the blindfold.

"Don't worry," Shou can hear Hikaru say from the direction opposite the one he was looking in "We're almost there. I promise."

Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, Shou allowed himself to be guided out of the shade and into warm sunlight. He felt a breeze blow through the air, brushing both boys with cool, clean air. After a short walk, Hikaru finally stops him.

"Now, go ahead and remove your blindfold."

Doing as he was told, Shou removes his blindfold to see that he and Hikaru are in a beautiful field with green grass and tall trees scattered about. Throughout the field were beautiful flowers of varying colors. It was quite possibly the most beautiful sight Shou's seen since coming to earth.

"Amazing," Shou says, his eyes wide with wonder.

"I know right," Hikaru agrees, putting his arm around Shou's shoulders "I found this place while I was on patrol a while ago. This isn't even the best part of the surprise."

Shou raises an eyebrow and looks down. For the first time since pulling off his blindfold, he notices that Hikaru is carrying a brown basket with a red and white cover on top. Hikaru guides Shou over to a large tree before removing the basket's cover.

"Is this… Chocolate?" Shou questioned, glancing at a couple of items in the basket.

"Yep!" Hikaru confirms as he opens up the basket's cover, revealing it to instead be a blanket. He lays the blanket on the ground before sitting on it, Shou copying his action.

"Do you know what today is Shou?" Hikaru asked, continuing when Shou shook his head "It's Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?"

Hikaru nods "It's a special day where girls give chocolate to the people that they care about. I'm obviously not a girl, but I figured that today would be as good a day as any to do something really special together."

Hikaru reaches into the basket and pulls out a tiny ball of chocolate wrapped in packaging decorated with the face of an extremely cute bunny. Removing the packaging, Hikaru feeds Shou the piece of chocolate. He swallows the chocolate in a single bite.

"Delicious!" Shou says before he even finishes chewing.

"Isn't it!" Hikaru agrees, taking another piece of small chocolate out of the basket before eating it.

His chocolate finished, Shou reaches into the picnic basket and begins to look through its contents. In addition to the container of chocolate balls, Shou could also see a container of chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a few of his favorite V chocolate wafers, and a large chocolate heart.

"Wait…what is-"

Reaching into the basket, Shou pulls out a pure chocolate replica of his Victory Lancer in its stick form. While it was lacking in details, it was otherwise nearly identical to his henshin device.

"Did you make this?" Shou asked, unable to look away from the amazing piece of chocolate he held in his hand.

"Yep," Hikaru said "I figured that we needed something one of a kind to celebrate our first Valentine's Day. What better item then the thing that allowed us to meet in the first place?"

Shou finally looks away from the Chocolate replica to smile at Hikaru, causing him to blush "Come on. Let's kick back and relax a bit."

Taking their jackets off, Shou wraps his arm around Hikaru's waist, pulling the other boy as close to him as he possibly could. Leaning up against the tree they were under, the boys begin to pick at the chocolate balls and the strawberries.

They mostly fed each other, eating the treats at a calm, leisurely pace. In this moment, nothing else mattered in the world. It was only the two of them. As Shou reached for the Chocolate Lance however, he was stopped by Hikaru.

"What did I do?" Shou asked, looking at Hikaru with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't do anything," Hikaru assured Shou "It's just that… there's actually a bit more to your surprise."

"There's still more?"

Hikaru nods before slowly pulling himself out of Shou's hold, ignoring the grunts he got in response. He walks over to his discarded jacket and begins digging through the pockets. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.

"Tada!" Hikaru cried, holding up a dark colored bottle "Chocolate flavored lube!"

Shou looks at the bottle curiously before taking it from Hikaru's hand and reading the label aloud "A one-of-a-kind milk chocolate flavor that'll make your bedroom experience more delicious then the finest chocolate?"

"How could I not get it with a description like that?" Hikaru returns "Besides, it's perfect for what I have in mind."

Hikaru reaches into the basket and takes out the chocolate syrup "You know Shou, as great as these treats are, there's still one that's even better."

Seeing Shou raise an eyebrow, Hikaru smiles before handing the bottle of chocolate syrup to him and begins to take his clothes off. It wasn't long before he was completely naked. Reaching into the basket, Hikaru pulls out the Chocolate Lancer and looks at Shou "that chocolate syrup won't make very good lube. Fortunately, it'll make an excellent topping."

Shou looks between Hikaru and the two bottles in his hands before smiling. Pulling off his shirt, Shou smiles as he puts some lube in his hand "Are you sure about this?"

Hikaru nods and Shou begins to insert his moist fingers into his boyfriend one by one. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, it wasn't long before all five of his fingers were inside Hikaru.

"What a loose hole," Shou says to Hikaru as he pushes his fingers in and out "You've really been practicing for this, haven't you?"

Hikaru moans in response, nearly dropping the Chocolate Lancer he still held in his hands. Figuring that he was ready, Shou takes the Victory Lancer from Hikaru and begins to lick it. Removing his fingers, he smiles as Hikaru moans in annoyance.

"Relax," Shou says "I've got my replacement right here,"

Shou begins to insert the Chocolate Lancer into Hikaru's hole, smiling as Hikaru begins to cry out in pleasure. It's a slow process, no doubt thanks to the Lancer's size, getting the entire length of chocolate into Hikaru. Fortunately, both boys were more than persistent enough. After a bit of work, the Chocolate Lancer was inside Hikaru up to the handle.

"How are you holding up," Shou asked Hikaru, who was a moaning, horny mess at this point, his rock hard cock oozing precum.

"I'm…fine," Hikaru says in between moans "Keep…going."

Taking Hikaru's words to heart, Shou reaches for the chocolate syrup and begins to spray the Ultra host. Hikaru moan softly as the slightly cold liquid touched his warm skin, watching as Shou decorated his arms, legs, and stomach. By the time Shou was done, the bottle now drained by quite a bit, most of Hikaru's body was drenched in chocolate.

Still not done yet, Shou reaches into the basket to put the finishing touches on his boyfriend. Pulling out two chocolate wafers, Shou places one on Hikaru's stomach and one on Hikaru's chest. Grabbing two chocolate cover strawberries, Shou places one on each of Hikaru's nipples. Finally, Shou takes a single chocolate ball and puts it in Hikaru's belly button.

"…Done?" Hikaru asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. He was at the end of the line at this point and Shou wasn't sure how long he would last. He had to work quickly. Pulling down his pants, Shou begins to masturbate over Hikaru's chest. Though he wasn't as far gone as Hikaru was, neither of them had any doubt that he was close as well.

"I'm… cu-" Shou didn't even have a chance to finish what he was saying before he cummed, raining pure white onto Hikaru's sweet, dark colored chest.

"S-Shou…I'm..I'm gunna…" Hikaru struggled to say as more precum began to leak out of his penis.

"I'm almost done," Shou says as he reaches into the basket one last time. He pulls out the large, chocolate heart and, after taking a bite, breaks a large piece off. He sticks the piece into Hikaru's open mouth, completely filling it with chocolate.

"All done," Shou says, standing back to admire his handy work. Chocolate strawberry nipples, chocolate wafer chest, and covered from head to toe in chocolate. Not to mention he still had the Chocolate Lancer up his ass and cum decorating his chest "What do you think?"

Any words Hikaru had to say were completely muffled by the large piece of chocolate in his mouth. All he could do was moan and squirm as he tried desperately to hold his climax back. Deciding that his boyfriend has finally had enough, Shou reaches more Hikaru's cock and strokes it three times. He cums instantly.

As Hikaru's cock continued to shoot cum, Shou climbs on top of him and takes the chocolate out of his mouth "Thanks you, Hikaru."

Before Hikaru has a chance to respond, Shou kisses him on the lips. Shou could get used to this "Valentine's Day" thing.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. I tried my best to keep the Hikaru and Shou in character but that's pretty hard to do when you're dealing with a situation that would never, ever, EVER happen in the canon. Well, I did my best.**

 **On a related note, I've decided to try and make an attempt to post one story a week every week in February. While at the time of this writing I'm not sure if it'll be just Ultraman fanfics or Toku fanfics in general, my theme will be romance/sex stories. While I have no clue whether or not I'll actually accomplish this goal, I'm interested in at least making an attempt. If all goes well, I'll see you here next week.**


End file.
